


Велесов день

by Koschey_and_Co



Category: Fairy Tail, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschey_and_Co/pseuds/Koschey_and_Co
Summary: Название: Велесов деньАвтор: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Бета: Анонимный доброжелательРазмер: мини, 1679 словПейринг/Персонажи: Волк-оборотень/ИванКатегория: слэшЖанр: ER, мистика, славянское фэнтезиРейтинг: PG-13Примечание: Написано по заявке: "хочу волка-оборотня и Ивана".Предупреждения: неграфическое описание сексуальной сцены, специфическая манера повествованияКраткое содержание: Как много недосказанного вьется у каждого порога.Для голосования: #. WTF Koschey and Co 2018 - "Велесов день"





	Велесов день

Как много недосказанного вьется у каждого порога. А с тяжелой и грузною походкой зимней стужи стираются следы того, что прежде было сокрыто от людских неверных глаз. За тонкою поземкой и пушистым, как мех кутенка, белым рыхлым снегом, за колкими метелями и ночью, что небо расшивает в бисер звезд. 

Но надо ли о тайном громко ведать? И тем смущать сердца всех тех счастливцев, кто с ним и не встречался? Да едва ли. Так думал ныне про себя Иван, крестьянский сын, что в сечень выходил со всеми, но неизменно становился в центре, скрывая лик потертой бычьей маской. 

Дни Велеса гремели по округе уже который день, и от кострища, чадящего, пускающего искры и среди снега с холодом все ж было почти душно – и в пору шубу на груди рвануть. Но полно. Не о том уж должен думать у пламени святого, кто избранным вновь стал, чтобы надежно беречь до срока скот. 

И было у Ивана, как и должно, два брата, старший – по металлу мастер. Такой, что не зазорно и князю беспокоить кузницу его. Горит в руках работа – говорили, и было то чистейшей самой правдой. 

А средний брат – довольно ладный плотник. Да вот недавно – радостная новость! – сосватал девку – больно мать сияла, узнав, какая ладушка пришлась в невестки. И горд женой – все спорится в хозяйстве, и сам не промах, прям жене под стать. 

Ну а Иван доволен был и долей, что выпала и прикипела к сердцу – ходил все пастухом. И будь то несколько годков попрежде – и лучше дела не сыскать мальчишке, а что теперь? Он крепок духом, телом, а все одно. Вздыхала мать порою, и батюшка главою все качал. А кто-нибудь из братьев с укоризной не упускал момента, чтобы сказать «Дурак ты, Ванька». Может и дурак. Да коль для ремесла такого годятся лишь дурные – он готов. К ремню привяжет хлыст – да за порог с рассветом. 

А в поле, что ни день – то глаз да глаз. Но больше не к скоту, а все за тьмою, что норовит залечь среди камней. Но вот под солнцем многого ли надо – ходи, учись, как отделять от худа то доброе, что жить имеет право. Иван и отделял, открыв чудное: не каждый скрюченный старик у леса – доброе создание, не каждая полудница – есть мрак. 

Как было два тому минувших лета, да, кажется, под липень, брела по полю старая карга. Простоволосая да с влажными глазами. Такую только усади поодаль, корми, обогревай и испроси, кто смел обидеть. Просила помощи, как ветер завывая, а после осознав – не на того напала, – набросилась. Потрескалась вмиг кожа, полезли волосы, серебряными нитями попадав на траву, и встала пред Иваном тварь – огромна по плечам, в полтела больше, с лихим огнем в глазницах, а на шее – коровий череп, весь в крови да неопавшей плоти – Коровья Смерть. Проклятье стольких, что потеряли от ее-то крючковатых пальцев скота до дюжины, а то и больше.

Снимал Иван хлыст с пояса, да к твари приноровившись, порол, рубил, пока не пала и не рассыпалась на память и труху.

А то иначе было дело: текли истории, что бабы по деревне передавали лишь в полголоса, о страшных девах, мол, утопли по болотам и ручьям и ждут, как уволочь несчастного с дороги – и в омут за собой. И как же веселили эти слухи самих русалок, крепких статных девок, до страшного смешливых, что порою до сумерек сидели у ручья с Иваном. А то и помогали – как уж знать, как дело повернется. 

И что ни говори, под солнцем ярким он видел многое, что прежде да мальчишкой, засев у теплой печки, считал оплотом зла. Ну а теперь не брезговал компанией полевика, кривого деда в сучьях и с рожей, перекошенной так криво, что сразу не понять, как на него взглянуть, чтоб не было так жутко. Но страшный лик все ж оставался ликом, и тот, скрипя, как ссохшаяся липа, рассказывал так много да и складно, а то под настроение лихое травил истории, что вспомнишь – стыдно станет, и смех и грех, как говорится, до красных щек соромные, но сил земных не хватит, чтоб удержать от смеха над подобной. 

Но лишь садилось солнце, и диск его сползал в янтарь заката, так наступало время хлыст покрепче брать. В потемках из чащобы, коряг да нор змеиных потянулись духи, черненные, как небо в хладный сечень. Такие слишком слабы, чтобы сами к деревне подползти да оберег пробить или по-хитрому проникнуть в какую щель двери иль половицы. Но вот на скот, что без такой защиты вокруг гуляет, радостно напасть, а после перебросить на людей свои кривые лапы. И отравить, убить да искалечить. И с ними каждый вечер, лишь темнело, Иван вступал в сраженье, отбивая покой всех тех, с кем долго жил бок о бок. 

А после – приходил обратно в избу родную, скидывал одежды да в сон мертвецкий падал до рассвета. И никому сказать не жаждал, что каждый день-деньской творилось в поле. Да не было и в том нужды – спокойней жить, не зная доли правды, что вывернет, как шубу наизнанку, да с ног на голову поставить столь простое: что зло – не зло, а от добра скорей дождешься худа. 

Вздыхала матушка, отец махнул рукою. А люд честной на молодца не злился. Подумаешь – удумал он причуду, да пусть хоть и до влас седых гуляет в поле, ведь скот весь возвращает без потери, чего и прежде вовсе не бывало. Уж что-то, да стеряется в лугах, лесах и прочем. А тот вон, видишь как, и ляд бы с ним. 

 

Но все ж гремел великий праздник – и скот огнем и песней очищая, просили, скрывши лик под маской, у Велеса они благословенья и верили, что мудрый бог ответит. Но чем тянулось празднество-то дольше, стремяся к линии рассвета, тем чаще озирался все Иван да всматривался в чернь лесную. А в голове мятежной мыслью билось – как быстро улизнуть, не зацепившись за чей-то зоркий глаз. Хранитель он – ему почет, вниманье, но все ж тянуло в морок чащи. И знал он, почему. 

Был бы Иван последним трусом и лжецом, скажи, что бился с тьмой один. Такого не бывало. И он не отрицал – ведь был товарищ. К которому и рвался, позабывши друзей, родных и жар костров священных. И шел упрямо в ночь и снег, и холод, лишь бы увидеть – сечень разделил надолго их, а сердце так и билось, соромные в душе взметая чувства. Такие, коих и не должно внутри него тесниться. Но теснились. Дурак – не зря все сетовали братья. 

Его Иван признал, едва увидев. Огромный волк, что в холке будет выше на две косматых головы любой собаки. И зверь его заметил, снег сбивая, рванулся, подлетая, прижимаясь горячей грудью к теплой человечьей. Иван личину сбросил, украшенную злою мордой тура, и обнял волка, пальцами взрывая густую шерсть, что пахла хвойным лесом. Еще морозом и немного – кровью. 

Из них никто не помнил, когда они впервые стали знаться. Но сколько уж годков бок о бок от морозов до нового белесого покрова ходили подле луга. И рвали нечисть – старый хлыст да когти-зубы, острей меча любого. 

И чувствовал Иван горячий нос на шее, доверчиво уткнувшийся под ворот, дыхание, что белый пар вздымало, да гладил шкуру. Ровно столько, пока не заходила плоть под нею, ломаясь, выворачиваясь мерзко – вернее, было б мерзко, не видь Иван такое сотни раз, – да гулкое дыхание сменялось родным, охрипшим, человечьим. 

Смотрел из-под косматых черных патл муж статный на него, горя глазами. Не все в нем было ладно – так остались клыки звериные и когти, даже шкура частично покрывала. В холодные морозы и не умел иначе обращаться; сейчас он больше зверь, чем тварь мирская. И с плеч широких шубу в снег бросая, увлек Ивана, волчьему чутью давая волю. 

Не должно быть такого, не под сводом хоромины лесной, но стыд отринув, распахивал Иван крепленый ворот. Сволакивал кафтан и не пугался ни холода, ни снега – точно печью у кузницы казалось тело волка. И не было ведь имени у зверя – зови как хочешь, как в народе звали: хоть Хорт, хоть Вучко, коль на дух положит. Да нужно ли оно, когда безмолвно и так могли проговорить хоть вечность. А звать по имени – какое диво, и так услышат, стоит бросить клич. 

И в губы тот впивался поцелуем, болезненным, голодным, словно выпить желал дыханье человека. Прижимался, будто бы к родному, нутром к нутру, срываясь в хрипы. В полузвериные, клыками кожу раня. И сих следов прилично хоронилось и по плечам, и на груди Ивана, заметь бы кто – пошли бы разговоры, да невесть что бы разнеслось в округе. Но он не клял такую дерзость волка, все крепче привлекая и зарывшись в растрепанные волосы, что жeстким показались черным мехом.

А зверь все ставил новые отметки, пятная кожу, целовал безумно белеющие шрамы – битв и страсти, что стан покрыли, уж давно смешавшись. Чужих когтей – заросшие бороздки, его клыков – как рваный полумесяц. 

Желание как хмель в груди катилось, когда он целовал Ивана губы, все так же свойски, зная – ровно так же никто не прикоснется. А руки, когтистые и до локтей да в шерсти, вели, сжимали, вовсе не желая и на мгновенье разомкнуть объятье. 

И будет, будет – только лишь весною, сойдeт едва вся снежная перина, так снова черный зверь у ног свернeтся при молодце, кося на поле глазом. Да слушая рассказы мертвых девок и духов местных. Или, схоронившись, опять найдут слепое утешение друг в друге. Ещe дожить бы до той поры весенней. 

Пока – касался волк свободно всего, чего хотел, печатью ставя на коже поцелуи. Пил дыхание и стоны с губ, как прежде подчиняясь рукам и воле человека, желая наподольше удержать. 

Касался плоти, прижимаясь вольно, своей, его, смыкая их ладонью. Когтистой, на которой тут же сжалась ладонь Ивана, а дыхание стало единым на двоих.

В глазах он человека видел звeзды, признательность и что-то вроде счастья, и чувствовал – плотней смыкались пальцы, едва ли сил хватало в безумие не впасть. Не в ярость, что будила кровь ворожья, но в терпкое блаженство, не имея сил вырваться из плена крепких рук. 

Зверь целовал, почти себя не помня, стирая пульс у шеи, подавался пальцам, сжимавшим волосы и плечи, и чувствовал – хотя не он один, – огонь, что жег по венам. 

 

Они расстались только, вишь, под утро, когда заря – нечeсаная девка, – пришла будить всех всполохом по небу. Иван поднялся, вскидывая руку, и волк, в обличии своем родном, зверином, поднял морду, устремляя к небу. Завыл, но не болезненно и горько, а словно провожал того на битву. Лихое эхо прокатилось лесом, в котором до весны уж распрощались там молодец, простых людей защитник, и волк, уж сколько лет носивший под черной шкурой сердце человечье.


End file.
